


Just A Moment

by daily_nightly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anger Management, Cant a supreme leader get a moment, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daily_nightly/pseuds/daily_nightly
Summary: Kylo Ren has issues.It's not his fault. Really. If everyone around him would just stop being complete incompetent lazer brains, he could figure everything out.Seriously, for just one second, if everyone would stop losing their shit, he would have things under control.But alas, this is the First Order...





	Just A Moment

_Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, reigning Supreme Leader of the First Order, and soon to be conquerer of all the known Universe, a man of great power and virility. Others wished to be him or be with him and those who opposed will soon be crushed! He has no equal and all will bow to his great and awesome..._

SSssCcCRRRrEEeAaaaacHhhhh!!!

Kylo snaps his head around to stare at the trooper crudely moving the desk across the new headquarters for the Supreme Leader.

A flick of the wrist and the man flies into the wall.

A scream, a thud, then silence.

Kylo returns his gaze out his starport.

_Master KyloRen, Supreme Leader of the Galaxy, Lord over all..._

"Sir, your signature is required for the proper transfer for-...rr...glr...-"

Kylo stared at the officer gasping for air with pleading eyes until the light went out and all noises ceased. He let his outstretched arm drop, and with it the body fell. 

Thud. Silence.

Kylo again faced the window, twisting his head this way and that, stretching his neck and breathing deep.

_Who do these people think they are, just making all this noise, sneaking up on him...just one thing after the other, as if he has nothing better but tend to their thing! It's so insensitive! Do people not understand who he is?! What is required of him?! How he shoulders this responsibility so they can live their puny lives-_

"Ren...ah-hem...Supreme Leader...Ren..."

Kylo whirls around to face yet another intruder. 

Hux jumps a bit as Kylo faces him and immediately regrets coming to this office. 

"What...Hux...is so important that you need me to address it this precise moment? Can you not see I'm busy?!"

Kylo is straining to keep his voice level, but he's certain even Hux- the force blind dolt that he is- can feel the static of his emotions.

Hux clears his throat and quickly glances at the two bodies on the floor before meeting Kylo's eye- er, eye-ish area of his mask. 

"You need to sign off on the new order of ships, that's all, then I'm done for the day..."

The last bit seemed to slip out and Hux caught it only too late how wrong of a thing to say it was.

"Oh...that's all...then YOU'RE done for the day..."

Kylo paused but Hux at least knew well enough to not respond. Hux decided it would be better to just run for it, dignity be damned, and graciously Kylo helped him out, sending him flying back into the hall he had come. Thankfully alive.

Kylo stood there staring into the now empty space, breath heaving, fogging up his mask.

After a minute, he roughly rips the mask from his head, fully disheveloing all of his person, and chucks it at the opposite wall.

It makes a satifying crash, then rolls across the floor only to stop next to the dead trooper.

Kylo takes it all in for a moment with his own eyes, then turns, igniting his saber and thrashing at the wall behind him. 

He doesn't even realize the scream that has left his lips until moments later when his anger is partially vented and he feels the raw sting of thrashing his vocal chords. 

Kylo breathes deep. He feels the force all around him, he just wants to sink into it...

_I am one with the force and..._

Tap, tap, tap. Bzzz.

_For the love of the force, why?!_

Kylo takes a deep breath and feels the buzz of the force more clearly...the bond.

He decidedly doesn't look at the young woman now present in his chambers. 

He doesn't wonder if she can see the mess that is him and his "supreme office". 

He definitely doesn't care if she notices the dead bodies in the room, nor does he wonder if she would grieve them more than him. 

He just waits. 

Tap, tap, tap. Bzzz.

Kylo winces at the noise. Force, he is tired.

Tap, tap, tap. Bzzz.

Kylo isn't going to look. He doesn't care.

Tap, tap, tap. Bzzz.

"OH, what the KRiffing KRIFF! What are you doing?!"

The only response is a lifted eyebrow and a glance, then she turns her pretty little head downward, where whatever she has must be.

Tap, tap, tap. Bzzz.

Kylo's head sags, then fully hangs solemnly as he turns back to face out the window.

 _Kylo Ren is Supreme Leader, ruler-_  

Kylo's thought pitifully stall out as he sags more, leaning his whole body against the window.

All he wanted was a moment, just a single piece of order...was that too much to ask for.

He thought if he got to this position he could control that, let go of everything else and finally move on. 

Just a little bit of silence in this never-ending world of chaos. 

That was all. 

Kylo continues to stare, painfully uncomfortable in his poor stance of surrender to the noisy monotony that is this galaxy's lot. 

Star...star...planet...star...

As Kylo goes through his process of identifying lights in space, a habit he developed as a child, it dawns on him that it is quiet.

He slowly straightens, ignoring the pains that definitely don't show his age. 

He glances over his shoulder expecting to see nothing but his own ruins and is surprised to find Rey is still there, staring at him. 

There is no pity in her look, no grief, not even judgement. 

Kylo can't bring himself to face her more than he is, so he stays still, but he can't look away.

"There is still time...to find what you are looking for..."

Kylo wants to huff at her, tell she is nieve and ignorant of the real galaxy- of how much he has risked to be here, but the steadiness of her voice calms something in him. 

Soon she fades as their bond separates and he finds himself left with something he hasn't felt in years, perhaps ever, something far more dangerous than he expected...

Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Stress writing. Blah.  
> That got more serious than I expected.  
> Sorry?
> 
> And seriously, if life could just be cool for like one second...just this once...


End file.
